MANZANAS, LIRIOS, CANELA Y VAINILLA
by aquarius7
Summary: Un AU no del todo cierto. Vidas pasadas u olvidadas hacen que Emma y Regina tomen caminos distintos, pero tras años de vidas distintas se encuentran en un pueblo de Maine, ninguna de ellas sabe de la otra pero hay algo que desde el primer encuentro hace que se reconozcan como almas gemelas y en sueños se busquen hasta encontrarse en la realidad
1. Chapter 1

Creo que hoy ha sido un buen día, sí, estoy segura de ello, con un buen sol, mucha gente en el parque y sobre todo, Henry y yo haciendo nuestros malabares acostumbrados, hoy el público fue particularmente generoso, cien dólares ha sido la recolección, salvamos prácticamente la semana, pero hay que aprovechar la primavera, la gente está más alegre y nuestro show de los parques le encanta, incluso los niños adoran jugar con Henry después de las funciones, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que volvamos a casa.

* * *

¿Mi nombre? Swan, Emma Swan, ¿mi profesión? Pues depende, soy malabarista de calle en las tardes, ladrón nocturno y madre a tiempo completo; si hace cinco años me hubieran dicho lo que pasaría, seguro y les decía que estaban ebrios, luego conocí a Neal, parecía un buen chico, aunque fue él quien mejoró mi técnica de robo, nos acercamos demasiado y tuvimos un encuentro un poco más pasional de lo que debería haber sido, luego de eso yo escapé, no es que quería una relación con nadie en ese entonces, yo amaba mi libertad, pero un mes después me enteré de las consecuencias de todo y 8 meses más tarde nació el que le ha dado sentido a mi vida desde entonces, al principio no supe que hacer y miles de ideas se me cruzaron por la mente, pero al final decidí hacerme cargo de la situación, los primeros cinco meses me esforcé por robar lo suficiente para salvar el resto del embarazo, pero no me malinterpreten, no soy un ladrón inescrupuloso que provoca destrozos por donde pasa, la verdad empecé a robar por necesidad y ahora lo hago igual, mis víctimas son generalmente personas con buena posición social, y ese robo no significa mucho en sus cuentas bancarias, yo uso lo necesario para vivir bien con Henry, sin excesos y lo que sobra se lo doy en comida o en vestido a personas que en verdad lo necesiten, niños de orfanatos, asilos de ancianos o indigentes, a veces me gusta pensar que soy como un superhéroe actual, solo que sin capa y súper poderes, bueno, solo uno, cuando estoy en un lugar y me concentro lo suficiente la gente no nota mi presencia, eso hace más fácil las cosas.

* * *

Pero es mejor dejar de hablar de mí y enfocarme en lo realmente importante, el resto de la tarde con Henry

- Hola mamá, ¿qué tal estuvieron las ganancias de hoy?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba muchacho, creo que si aprovechamos la primavera podremos darnos algunos gustos extras- su sonrisa al escuchar eso no tuvo comparación, sobre todo porque lo pillé mirando un carro de helados y unos globos, y como hoy nos fue tan bien, le hice caso a mis instintos – Tengo ganas de helado, ¿Quieres uno chico?

Sinceramente su sonrisa bien valía el más caro de los helados, pero como es Henry, escogió uno helado simple de vainilla, - Está muy rico mamá, gracias-

-De nada chico, sabes que cuando hay como, hago lo que sea por ti.

-¡Henry, Emma!- escuché a lo lejos y en un parpadeo vi correr hacia mí a Mary Margaret, mi compañera de piso, una dama, todo corazón, y para nuestra suerte la profesora de escuela de Henry.

- Hey, ¿Qué tal el día con todos los niños?

- Cansado, pero sabes que amo a los niños

-Sí, lo sé, por eso me sigo preguntando como es que no tienes los tuyos propios- cada que ese tema sale a luz la mirada de Mary Margaret se oscurece, con la sombra de un secreto antiguo y doloroso, llevamos varios años de compañeras de piso y nunca me ha dicho que pasó, yo respeto su silencio, es obvio que así yo también puedo guardar mis secretos.

- Vamos a casa que ya está oscureciendo – comentó Mary Margaret a lo que Henry asintió y fueron caminando despacio al apartamento, mientras yo me quedé observándolos, en verdad Mary Margaret era buena con los niños, fueron jugando y cantando, me alegra de haberla conocido hace algunos años, pues ella me ayuda mucho a educar a Henry.

* * *

Son más de las 9, Henry está ya en la cama, muy bien acurrucado con su pequeño elfo, uno de los pocos peluche que le he comprado sin levantar sospechas de la razón del dinero extra, creo que solo hace falta el beso de las buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana campeón, que descanses

- Espera mamá ¿me cuentas un cuento? – no es que mi hijo sea muy infantil, pero hace poco Mary Margaret le regaló un libro de cuentos y me ha hecho leerle uno cada noche.

- Seguro, ¿cuál quieres ahora? – ese libro es bueno para mantener la fantasía viva en un niño, pero últimamente se ha encaprichado con uno en especial.

-El de la reina malvada- cuando me lo pidió por primera vez, pensé que hablaba del cuento de Blanca Nieves, pero cuando lo empecé a relatar me corrigió de inmediato, cogió el libro y me señaló un cuento en especial, la verdadera historia de la Reina Malvada, una mujer como cualquiera que en el transcurso de su vida tuvo que sufrir mucho, lo que le hizo convertirse en el mal personificado, todo por venganza, una venganza que nunca nació como tal y en cuyo interior siempre fue apenas la forma de protegerse del daño que podían causarle los demás, y tanto fue el encanto de mi hijo que incluso yo empecé a enamorarme de ese cuento, y de su protagonista.

- Pero si lo hemos leído mil veces Henry-

- Lo sé, es solo que me gusta pensar en ella, quisiera poder conocer a alguien como Regina mamá-

* * *

Una vez contado el cuento, arropado y dado el beso de las buenas noches, salí despacio de la habitación de Henry, y en la sala, como en las últimas semanas, se encontraba Mary Margaret, esperando para preguntarme las cosas que no puedo responder.

-¿A dónde vas esta noche?

- Ya te lo he dicho Mary Margaret, tengo que ganarme algo más de dinero vuelvo a media noche- y dicho esto salí del departamento, odiaba mentirle a Mary Margaret, pero si le decía lo que hacía por las noches, de seguro se enojaría mucho conmigo, es una buena amiga y no quiero que sea cómplice de mis robos al no delatarme a la policía.

* * *

Esa noche en particular no tenía planes del robo, caminé sin rumbo por casi una hora, y cuando desperté de mi transe me encontraba en uno de los pocos lugares que visito, el aeropuerto, es un buen lugar para robar lo básico, carteras, maletas o uno que otro teléfono o reloj, es solo que es difícil averiguar en un aeropuerto quien en verdad pose dinero y quien no, todos van enternados, con sus maletas y aparentan ser importantes, así que tendría que dejarme llevar por mi instinto una vez más; atraída por un extraño magnetismo llegué a una de las puertas de llegada, podía ver a familiares reencontrándose, amigos felices, personas esperando a sus seres queridos o a sus jefes y entre toda la multitud pude ver a alguien en especial.

Una morena no muy alta, con una hermosa melena, cuerpo delgado, de seguro muy ágil (las cosas que podría hacer ese cuerpo), sus manos delgadas y su piel a simple vista delicada, una visión hermosa a pesar de tener un aspecto algo cansado y enfermo, de seguro no le sentó bien el viaje, estaba impaciente, como esperando algo o buscando a alguien, miraba el reloj a cada segundo y vaya que reloj, de seguro ella era la razón de la atracción al lugar, había encontrado la víctima de esta noche.

En menos de 5 minutos llegó otro avión y la entrada de pasajeros provocó un buen momento para mi acto, me concentré lo más que pude en no ser detectada y cuando me sentí a salvo, y vi que sacó su teléfono celular vi la oportunidad, corrí empujando a varias personas alrededor de ella, lo que provocó que su celular se cayera, y me dio tiempo de acercarme a su bolso, me agaché en medio de tanta gente y tomé ambas cosas en mis manos, pero algo extraño pasó en ese momento, la chica me miró fijamente, algo que nunca en mi vida me había pasado, si yo estaba a salvo, nadie podía verme, pero sus ojos café se clavaron en mi alma, en verdad me vio y yo no fui capaz de controlarlo, solo tomé las cosas y salí corriendo, no podía darme el lujo de fallar.

* * *

Antes de entrar a casa revisé el botín, de seguro el celular valdría mucho, ya mañana hablaría con August y ver cuando me ofrece, en el bolso no había mucho, maquillaje, una que otra fotografía, su pasaporte y al fin encontré lo importante: la billetera, en su interior al menos cinco tarjetas de crédito me daban la bienvenida, de seguro ya las reportará y no podré hacer nada, unos cuantos papeles, y en efectivo 200 dólares, no es mucho, pero tampoco es despreciable, y por impulso casi sin pensarlo busqué su DNI: 28 años, Estadounidense, soltera, Regina Mills.

Boté las cosas innecesarias en la basura, y subí al apartamento, fue suficiente por esta noche, es mejor descansar.

* * *

**Este capítulo y el siguiente son como para ubicarnos en la historia y quien es quien, de allí veremos como sigue... Dejen sus comentarios para saber si va bien o no**


	2. Encuentro

Odio los aviones, es más, los detesto, hacen que mi cuerpo se hinche, mi cabeza se vuelva loca y mi estómago se vaya de fiesta, por eso me había rehusado a volver en las vacaciones, yo me subiría de nuevo en un avión solo cuando decidiera volver a mi país, en Europa los trenes eran mi salvación, todo el continente sin necesidad de un estúpido avión, aunque es obvio que te demoras más, no me importaba, pasaba días en tren con tal de no estar como estoy ahora, pero ya falta poco para llegar, a mi hogar.

* * *

Mi nombre es Regina Mills, veterinaria de profesión y Jockey de pasión, estoy volviendo de una larga estancia en Europa, diez años han pasado desde que salí de mmi hogar para buscar fortuna lejos de la controladora de mi madre "Cora", no puedo negar que ha sido una buena madre, me ha dado lo que desee exceptuando una cosa: Amor, Cora es una mujer recta que hace lo que cree mejor pasando por sobre quien ose interponerse, a mis 10 años tomó la decisión de acomodar mejor nuestro apellido al casarse con un hacendado de buena posición, lo que me alegra es que de esa unión no salieron más hijos, solo fuimos David y yo; David es mi hermanastro, un chico demasiado encantador para mi gusto, lo bueno es que lo dulce no es de sangre así que no fue necesario hacerme una transfusión total para evitar la diabetes, aunque es un romántico y un casanova, nunca le he conocido una novia real que le dure más de dos meses, siempre les ve algo de malo y lo más seguro es que las compara con la chica de su anterior pueblo, la que dejó cuando su padre se mudó a Maine para establecerse con mi madre, en contra de todos los pronósticos, David y yo hicimos un buen equipo, ambos apasionados por los caballos y con un don natural para el esgrima, en mi 18avo cumpleaños cumplí con el requisito de mi madre de graduarme del instituto de música y no hubo nada que me retuviera en mi país, cumpliendo la promesa que me hizo mi madre de dejarme partir me alejé sin mirar atrás.

* * *

España fue mi destino, la escuela de ciencias Agrícolas y medicina Veterinaria del lugar se dice es una de las mejores, además necesitaba estar lejos de mi familia, unos meses más tarde me enteré que David me alcanzaría al siguiente año para seguir Agronomía, así los dos viviríamos cerca y seguiríamos nuestros sueños. Adaptarme al lugar, y el idioma fue simple, por algo mi padre me enseñaba Español, sabía que lo necesitaría en algún momento, me hice amiga de los chicos de la residencia y para cuando David llegó hicimos un muy buen grupo de estudio y de salidas nocturnas, los primeros años fueron divertidos, pero en poco tiempo ya queríamos más dinero con David y empezamos a ingresar en el mundo de las carreras, sabíamos cómo ver que caballos tenían las de ganar, haber crecido entre animales y plantas nos daba herramientas de juicio y apostando de a poco empezamos a juntar una buena fortuna, compramos unos dos caballos y arrendamos lugar en la cuadra. En menos de un año tuvimos varios reconocimientos y dinero para establecernos, así nos acostumbramos y saliendo de la Universidad nos establecimos, viajamos por toda Europa en concursos y exhibiciones, pero ambos sentíamos que nos faltaba algo, así decidimos volver a nuestro país.

* * *

Y después de tanto pensar y recordar siento que el avión acaba de tocar tierra, me adelanté unas semanas a David pues no me gusta que nadie me vea lo descompuesta que me pongo al viajar, se supone que yo soy la fuerte, además él tenía que despedirse de su novia de turno y yo sentía en mi corazón que hoy debía llegar, bajamos del avión, hice el chequeo de maletas y me puse a esperar, 10 minutos más tarde estaba llegando al borde de la histeria, se supone que mis padres sabían la hora a la que llegaría y debían estar aquí, y peor aún, tenía la sensación de que alguien importante estaba cerca y peor aún me estaba mirando, aunque es obvio, en medio de un aeropuerto podía ser cualquier persona, en poco arribó otro avión y salió una multitud impresionante de gente, todos apurados, sumidos en sus mundos, y fue allí que sentí su cercanía, un empujón, un tirón y había perdido mi celular y mi bolso, y se supone que los aeropuertos son seguros, pero en medio del ajetreo la vi, rubia, buen cuerpo, piel clara y unos ojos azul mar lleno de algas, difícilmente uno puede definir ese color más que con las propias maravillas naturales, ella estuvo desconcertada, parecía que nunca la habían cogido infraganti, como perrito encandilado por las luces de un auto, nuestro contacto visual duró apenas segundos, pero fue suficiente para saberlo, era ella por quien decidí adelantar mi viaje, conocerla estuvo en mi destino, el encantamiento desapareció en pocos segundos y en su carrera la perdí de vista, en ese mismo instante tomaron mi brazo y una dulce voz conocida me saludo.

-Buenas noches señorita- era el mayordomo de la hacienda, un anciano divertido con la fuerza de un toro, su nombre Geppeto.

-Buenas noches, gracias a Dios llegaste, acaban de robarme y no hubiera podido ni telefonear y mucho menos pagar un taxi a la hacienda.

-Pero que horror, se supone que en los aeropuertos no pasan esas cosas, lamento la demora señorita, el tráfico me atascó- me dijo muy contrariado.

- No pasa nada Geppeto, mejor vamos a casa.

* * *

El viaje me ayudó a reponerme y tras unas horas de camino al fin divisé nuestra casa, en blanco y marfil con pilares antiguos, pequeños detalles en madera y una rusticidad que raya la extravagancia, una hermosa casa de hacienda, no es sino hasta este momento que me entero cuanto echaba de menos mi casa, subí los escalones de dos en dos y fui directo al comedor, donde mis padres me esperaban ya con la mesa servida, una cena tranquila con miles de preguntas por parte de mi padre y unos cuantos desplantes de parte de mi madre hicieron que la velada transcurriera deprisa y por fin la hora deseada.

* * *

¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí? Este bosque ni siquiera lo conozco, aunque tiene algo que me atrae, vivos colores a pesar de que se nota ha entrado ya la noche, la luna y las estrellas iluminan todo a mí alrededor hermosos colores llaman mi atención, pequeñas luciérnagas, pero esperen, las luciérnagas no son azules, rojas o violetas, ¿qué se supone que estoy viendo?

En un segundo sintieron mi presencia y desaparecieron, la verdad me estoy volviendo loca y aun así no sé dónde estoy, no estoy intranquila, más bien algo nostálgica, este lugar despierta mi corazón y mi… no puede ser… ¿magia?, pero que está pasando, puedo llamar las cosas con apenas desearlo y aparecer en cualquier lugar, esto no es lógico.

En poco siento que me observan, un par de ojos boscosos, tierra virgen y néctar puro de vida… me llaman… me atraen y yo camino como mosquito hacia la luz, todo el bosque dejó de hablar, no se escucha nada y eso es una mala señal, pero mi corazón me impulsa a seguir, apartarme de la luz y adentrarme a las profundidades donde siento que me miran y pocos pasos después la veo.

Hermosa figura, ataviada en un traje rojo con matices lilas y un hermoso collar que complementa su atiendo da órdenes para que encuentren a alguien, lo… maten.

En medio de mi miedo por su orden escucho su voz, el simple sonido que de sus cuerdas bucales emanan me relaja, estoy embrujada, y lo peor es que hace poco la que hacía magia era yo, me acerqué despacio pero mis pies me traicionaron y el ruido en medio del silencio nocturno hizo que la mujer volteara a verme.

-¿Quién eres tú, de dónde has venido?

- No tengo por qué responderte- fue lo que con coraje respondí para ocultar mi excitación, y lo que vi a continuación cambió mis sentimientos por el pánico, frente a mis ojos, la mujer tomó forma de una pantera, sus manos se volvieron garras y su cuerpo y rostro se contorsionó hasta tomar la forma, pero algo en ella no cambió, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, soñadores, oscuros, y sobre todos, vacíos, reflejando un miedo extraño a ser lastimado, si algo se me daba bien era conocer a la gente por su mirada.

Como buen felino me estudió, caminó rodeándome buscando mis puntos débiles, pero yo no dejaría ver ninguno, 23 años en la calle eran más que suficientes para saber cuidarme y defenderme, yo solo la observaba, el mismo caminar delicado pero firme, esa mujer era diferente a todas, era una reina.

Ella estaba lista para atacar y yo para defenderme; en segundos sentí su peso sobre mí e irremediablemente caí al suelo, podía percibir su aroma, pues mis fosas nasales estaban inundadas de manzanas y lirios, rodamos en el césped por varios minutos tratando de obtener el control una sobre la otra, sus garras se clavaron varias veces sobre mi piel y yo pude propinar unos cuantos golpes en sus costillas, pero nadie cedía, en pocos minutos sentí algo diferente, ya no era un felino sino un humano de nuevo y sus rasguños fueron intercambiados por suaves caricias, mi ropa hecha añicos por la pantera era sacada por completo por sus manos y sus rugidos dieron paso a besos ardientes, no eran besos delicados, sino más bien llenos de deseo, como quien intenta borrar las marcas de su ser en un beso, olvidarse de lo incierto.

Apenas pude recuperarme del primer asalto mis manos volaron a corsé y recordé lo que hace poco había descubierto, con apenas un deseo la mujer estaba en ropa interior y habíamos equilibrado la situación, y con voz jadeante me preguntó

-¿Sabes usar magia?- no esperó respuesta y se apoderó una vez más de mis labios, no era una pregunta, sino más bien una confirmación, poco a poco mi cuerpo supo que hacer, mi pierna se coló entre las suyas y ejerció presión… de seguro hubiera hecho eso al principio si hubiera sabido que un jadeo tan sutil de sus labios me encendería tanto, mi mano recorrió el camino hacia el sur y pude sentir su excitación, igual o más que la mía, sus movimientos me demostraban que estaba al borde, solo un poco más y ambas terminaríamos, pero yo quería sentirla hasta los más profundo de mí, quería ser uno con ella, hacerla sentir querida… mía.

Así sin aviso introduje dos dedos en su entrada, receptiva y anhelante de mi tacto me recibió, me atrajo, y sentí el calor en su interior, fuego y lava, calor y pasión, sus uñas me aferraron y pude sentir la fuerza del felino crecer nuevamente, un solo corte en mi espalda que el frío cicatrizó al instante, una embestida más y la sentí estremecerse, presionar y temblar, y con un último empuje la llevé hasta el cielo… cielo que nos recibió con un solo grito.

-¡EMMA!

-¡REGINA!

Se escuchó en dos partes distantes de la ciudad, Mary Margaret y Cora las despertaban para desayunar y ambas abrieron sus ojos de golpe, sin saber dónde estaban, o qué había pasado, ambas sudadas y con la respiración agitada se levantaron pensando en su sueño, al caminar ambas notaron un dolor extraño y tanta insistencia sin respuesta Mary Margaret y Cora entraban a sus habitaciones.

-Regina amor, ¿por qué tienes las costillas golpeadas?

-Emma ¿Qué le pasó a tu espala?

Ambas despertaron bien con esas preguntas y se observaron al espejo… y al unísono dijeron

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

* * *

**Creo que es todo por hoy, ya estamos dentro de la historia, de allí en adelante veremos si se encuentran en sueños en la realidad y como serán las cosas, por ahora espero que todo claro, por favor si les gusta háganmelo saber...**

**Besos de chocolate**


	3. Te conozco

**Hola de nuevo, días transcurridos :/ lo siento, pero fines de semana no creo que actualice nunk, voy a intentar hacerlo el martes y viernes que son como que los días que mas tiempo tengo en el trabajo... estoy tratando de hilar las ideas de mi mente... la verdad mientras lo pensaba era más fácil que ahora que lo redacto, todavía tengo muchas cosas indecisas, así que si tienen sugerencias me las hacen saber y sepan disculpar si hay fallas ortográficas... esque estoy algo zombie jejeje**

* * *

He pasado todo el día pensando en ese tonto sueño, sobre todo por el dolor de mi espalda… Luego de que Mary Margaret me despertó y descubrí que los arañazos fueron reales no he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, el sueño se sintió real, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para actuar normal en el desayuno.

* * *

Mary Margaret es un amor e hizo el desayuno y me cubrió porque estaba caminando algo raro, Henry lo notó y como siempre su instinto buscador empezó a preguntarme.

-Mamá te vez cansada.

-Tuve un sueño extraño chico.

-Estás encorvada

-Me caí de la cama y me golpeé- poner los ojos en blanco cuando sabes que te mienten es una señal familiar al parecer jeje.

-Si no quieres decirme no lo hagas, pero no me mientas tan tontamente- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, suspiré dándome por vencida y le respondí.

-Si te digo la verdad menos me vas a creer.

-Pruébame

-Tuve un sueño muy real, me golpearon en el sueño y amanecí golpeada hace poco- dije de carrerilla como quien está mintiendo, pero los ojos de Henry se abrieron y solo sonrió, parece que por hoy estoy libre.

Luego de eso salí a caminar porque mi espalda no podía tocar el colchón así que dormir no era una opción aunque me moría del sueño, perdida en mis pensamientos me encontraba en un parque con una hermosa fuente de agua, la que me llamó, y entre su caída de agua crucé de nuevo el portal de los sueños.

* * *

-No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes- me dijo con su mirada cargada de miedo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero necesitaba verte de nuevo, lo que pasó me dejó muy confundida.

-A mí también, y justamente por eso no deberías estar aquí, no es seguro para ti.

-Sabes que nadie puede ni siquiera verme, peor tocarme, majestad, por favor no lo haga más difícil.

-Swan dame tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para escapar de sus sentimientos?, ¿para esconderlos en lo más profundo de su alma? ¿Para volver a ser tan fría como siempre? No lo haga, nadie mejor que usted sabe lo solitaria que es la vida en un palacio.

-Pero es mi vida, la vida que escogí y debo vivirla sin arruinar la tuya, peor aun cuando ni siquiera sé quién eres o de dónde vienes.

-Hemos hablado ya de eso, no necesitas saber nada de mí salvo que odio la injusticia y que me puedes llamar Swan o Cisne.

-Vete ya... que mi guardia está por llegar- me dijo con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos, detestaba tener que irme apenas llegaba, pero sabía que era mejor así, La Reina Malvada no podía darse el lujo de tener una debilidad, y yo…soy su debilidad.

Solté una sonrisa triste y me fui, pero en mi huida regresé y sin pensarlo la abracé y la besé, un sabor dulce, frutal... perfecto, sonreí ahora con ganas y salí de su hermoso jardín, pero en medio de mi heroica huida tropecé con una rama.

* * *

-Ouch!

-Perdón señorita, ¿me devuelve la pelota?

-Seguro, toma chico y ten más cuidado para la próxima.

-Claro… Gracias.

"Así que una vez más te veo, y eres una reina, hermosa como ninguna, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor?... siento como si te conociera de verdad"... mejor me voy a ver a Archie que de seguro me estoy volviendo loca.

Salí del parque y me di cuenta que estaba apenas a unas manzanas del consultorio de Archie, "de seguro se alegrará de verme, aunque cuando le diga lo que me pasa se va a reír de mí" y llegando a mi destino me detuve de golpe, Archie salía sonriendo con un paciente nuevo, aunque yo la había visto una vez antes, "Regina… así que vives cerca, será todo un reto no encontrarnos". Esperé pacientemente escondida a que se despidieran y Regina se fuera y así lo hizo, con una sonrisa preciosa... la seguí con la mirada hasta la esquina y me dolió lo que vi, un abrazo, un beso, y varias sonrisas.

* * *

-Hola amor, sabía que te encontraría, tu madre me dijo que volvías ayer por la noche, pero no quise molestarte, de seguro estabas cansada.

-Sí, lo estaba- disimular el dolor que provocó su ridícula forma de abrazarme y levantarme por los aires fue todo un dilema, mis costillas estaban golpeadas, mi mente muy confundida y lo que menos quería era ver a Robin, no cuando aún tenía ese sueño en mi mente… y a esa chica.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

-Robin estoy cansada y con un poco de dolor, mejor podemos ir a almorzar a casa y de paso saludas a mi madre que tanto te adora- lo dije intentando no sonar mal, pero era obvio que la ironía se desbordaba por mis poros.

-Está bien- me dijo y me dio un beso, maldita sea Robin, maldita madre porque tenías que llamarlo tan pronto.

* * *

Robin de Loarme, es el hijo del aliado comercial más importante de mi padrastro, quien le compra la mayoría de la fruta que producimos, es un lindo chico, pero un pesado para mi gusto, le encanta estarme abrazando, besando y sonriendo, y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, como no si ambos son iguales, él fue quien nos presentó y desde entonces mi madre ha querido metérmelo por los ojos y Robin me ha tratado de conquistar, antes de irme a España mi madre logró que nos comprometiéramos y en parte, él fue la razón de que no haya vuelto en 10 años... fuimos en su jeep y eso me dio tiempo de pensar en la consulta con Archie.

* * *

-Regina sabes que un sueño no produce esos efectos.

-Lo sé y por eso te vengo a ver, es una tontería, puede que sea un trastorno de la personalidad, en el que me lastimo sin ser consciente de ello, Archie, es la primera vez que me pasa y fue demasiado real.

-Regina ¿qué diablos soñaste para estar de esta forma?- solo recordarlo hizo que se me subieran los colores al rostro, era obvio que no se lo diría a Archie, aunque lo que me puso de esta forma si que se lo podía contar.

-Estaba en un bosque, dando órdenes de matar a alguien y no me lo preguntes porque no sé a quién- dije con tono amenazante cuando me iba a interrumpir – y apareció…alguien… que podía conjurar cosas con solo desearlas, se supone que estaba yo sola, así que le pregunté quién era y me respondió que no me importaba, me enojé y me transformé en una pantera, le rasguñé en varias partes del cuerpo y me metió dos buenas patadas en las costillas mientras girábamos y mi mamá me despertó con uno de sus hermosos gritos… ya sabes cómo es ella.

-Ya veo, y ¿nada más?

- No chismoso, nada más

-Regina, no hay razón para que un sueño de ese tipo se vuelva real, ¿desde cuándo te está pasando esto? Y ¿no te pasó algo extraño en estos días… algo que haya provocado ese sueño?

-Archie, te acabo de decir que es la primera vez q me pasa algo así, créeme, si hubiera tenido sueños que causan moratones ya me hubiera hecho ver hace tiempo- dije ya algo exasperada, -y no me ha pasado nada, a no ser…- "no puede ser, como no lo noté, esa chica, es ella, aunque no estoy nada segura por la oscuridad en la que estuvimos pero sus ojos, eran idénticos"

-Tierra llamando a Regina

-¡Que quieres Archie!

-Regresarte de tus sueños, creo que algo te acaba de pasar.

-Ok… ayer me robaron en el aeropuerto y quien me robó es la misma persona de mi sueño.

-¿Estás segura Regina?

-Obvio no, te dije que era un bosque y en la noche y en mis sueños, ¿en serio crees que tengo seguridad de algo?- dije ya bastante molesta.

-Cálmate Regina, no te alteres, y como yo lo veo o en serio tienes una versión psicópata de ti mismo o estás experimentando regresiones- me dijo Archie muy convencido.

-Archie déjate de tonterías, sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas.

-Yo tampoco, pero quieras o no es una de las razones, si lo has vivido por eso tu mente hace que tu cuerpo en verdad lo experimente.

-¡Archie!- le dije ya harta y en tono amenazante.

-Hagamos una cosa Regina, y no me interrumpas…- me callé poniendo mi mejor cara de enojo- si confías en mí te voy a poner bajo hipnosis y trataremos de llegar a tu subconsciente y averiguar si es una regresión a vidas pasadas lo que estás experimentando ¿te parece?

-¿Y si no funciona te dejarás de tonterías?

-Si Regina, ¿lo intentamos?- me dijo en verdad convencido "no pierdo nada intentándolo, lo peor que puede pasar es que me entere que esa ladrona apareció fugazmente en una de mis vidas y listo" y tras mucho pensarlo respondí

-Hagámoslo rápido.

* * *

**Y as****í acaba otro capítulo, ya veremos como sigue la historia, planeo un capítulo para explicar lo que pasó con David, pero lo hará Regina para evitarnos el coma diabético jejejeje, y veremos si logro plasmar como veo parte de la vida de Regina...**

**Besos de frutilla :D**


	4. No lo comprendo

**Esta vez no lo pude actualizar a tiempo, sin excusas, solo lo siento y espero se disfrute este cap :D.**

Lo que siento es nuevo para mí, un vacío, la voz de Archie a lo lejos y mi corazón empieza a latir de una manera diferente, el sueño me vence y en pocos segundos, estoy despierta de nuevo, pero este no es el consultorio en el que estaba hace un momento, estoy en un jardín, mirando el atardecer y mi corazón está intranquilo, algo anda mal… no, algo ha cambiado.

Busco desesperadamente un espejo, necesito saber que está mal, corro hacia… no… esto es imposible… tras los jardines un castillo, imponente, muy distinto a los que he visto en las películas o los que describen los libros, este no es cuadrado y con torres gigantes, más bien tiene un toque estilizado, terminado en puntas y salientes, ingreso en él e inmediatamente me siento vacía, oscura, sola, como empecé a sentirme en Europa, con miles de cosas a mi alrededor pero ninguna me llenaba, quería venganza, luchas contra lo que me estaba oprimiendo, me siento perdida.

Llegué caminando sin titubear a los que parecen ser mis aposentos, decorado en tonos azules iluminados con los últimos rayos del sol y contrastando en tapices y cobijas en varios tonos de rojo, desde el rubí hasta el sangre, desde el amanecer hasta la muerte… este definitivamente era mi habitación.

Al salir de mi estupor y ubicar un espejo me vi… en verdad era yo, mi cabello negro, mucho más largo de lo que hoy lo llevo, vestida como de seguro hoy nunca lo haría, aunque me atrae esta forma, el cuero ceñido al cuerpo seguro logra lo que nada puede… hacerte ver sensual, fuerte, imponente y aun así resalta lo perfecto de la mujer, labios carmesí y una mirada profunda… yo conozco bien esa mirada… una mirada triste pero altiva, de esas que si logras pasar verás solo muñecas de porcelana rotas, pero que si no sabes cómo manejarlas de seguro perforarán tu piel hasta clavarse en tu corazón y arrancarte la vida poco a poco, cortándote la inspiración, robándote poco a poco el alma… una simple mortal escondida tras la máscara de un demonio.

Fuera se escuchan sonidos metálicos:

-Mi reina- una voz fuerte preguntaba por una reina

-Adelante- respondí automáticamente… así que preguntaban por mí… y yo me siento como en un sueño, controlando parte de mi mente, mis pensamientos, sintiendo con fuerza, pero a la vez parece ser que no lo controlo todo.

Escuché como abrían la puerta y un hombre fornido con el cabello ondulado ingresaba a toda velocidad queriendo hablar conmigo.

-Mi reina… se ha visto a alguien merodeando en el bosque, no quisimos darle importancia pero en los alrededores se habla de un ladrón, con la astucia de un ciervo y la fuerza de un tigre, un hombre fuerte que no se apiada de nada, tememos por su seguridad y la de las joyas.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi jardín, sabes bien que detesto intrusos en él.

-Si mi señora-

-Puedes retirarte.

Apenas lo vi alejarse mi corazón dio un vuelco, como si este desconocido no lo fuera para mí, oír hablar de él me hace suspirar… pero es un absurdo, es un ladrón, que de seguro irá tras las joyas de mi corona, y yo ni siquiera sé cómo controlar mi reacción, me siento una estúpida quinceañera y la verdad, la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro lo confirma, yo conozco a ese ladrón.

La luna ya despunta en el cielo, la reina de la noche en todo su esplendor acompaña mi noche en el jardín.

La paz que me otorga mi árbol, combinada con los muchos colores que reflejan las plantas que con tanto esmero he cuidado hacen de este mi lugar perfecto, por ello adoro este lugar, mi refugio.

Serán las 8 de la noche y el frío me ha adormecido, pero entre las sombras de mi sueño escucho pasos.

-Quién anda ahí- digo para demostrar mi poder – muéstrate y quizá sea benevolente.

-Bravo su majestad… casi me convence- es ella, la chica de mi sueño de la noche pasada.

-No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes-digo con mi cuerpo lleno de miedo, mis guardias pueden estar cerca, y yo no quiero que nada le pase, aunque debería ser todo lo contrario.

-Sí, lo sé, pero necesitaba verte de nuevo, lo que pasó me dejó muy confundida- así que no solo yo no sé lo que pasa.

-A mí también, y justamente por eso no deberías estar aquí, no es seguro para ti- que diablos pasa aquí, ¿quién se supone que soy o porque me enredé en todo este lío?

-Sabes que nadie puede ni siquiera verme, peor tocarme… majestad… por favor no lo haga más difícil- más difícil ¿para qué, para quién?

-Swan dame tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para escapar de sus sentimientos?, ¿para esconderlos en lo más profundo de su alma? ¿Para volver a ser tan fría como siempre? No lo haga, nadie mejor que usted sabe lo solitaria que es la vida en un palacio.

-Pero es mi vida, la vida que escogí y debo vivirla sin arruinar la tuya, peor aun cuando ni siquiera sé quién eres o de dónde vienes.

-Hemos hablado ya de eso, no necesitas saber nada de mí salvo que odio la injusticia y que me puedes llamar Swan o Cisne.

-Vete ya que mi guardia está por llegar- mentí para que se vaya, no podía soportar más su presencia sin lanzarme a besarla… sabía que era mejor así.

La vi salir, tropezando cuando me regresó a ver, y con ella, huía mi corazón… no podía volver a tener una debilidad… mi vida, o lo que quedaba de ella se volvería un infierno.

El despertar fue lento, y el vacío en mi pecho muy profundo, una sensación que creía muerta desde el mismo momento en que decidí enfocarme solo en mi carrera, pero allí estaba, y yo no sabía cómo volverla a acallar… solo sabía que esa mujer fue importante en algún momento y hoy me la crucé por alguna razón… o como lo dijo Archie cuando terminó la sesión y yo me estaba yendo… "Solo confía en el destino"

**Es bastante corto pero creo que lleno de intensidad, espero les agrade el misterio, pues ambas poseen uno y en el transcurso de la historia se irá develando.**

**Besos de Fresa.**


	5. Razones en el tiempo

**Creo que no voy a lograr eso de dos a la semana, pero intentaré el uno a la semana… con todas mis fuerzas lo intentaré, en serio…**

* * *

-De donde conseguiste esto Nena, estas cosas son carísimas, y sin temor a equivocarme tendré que ir a la capital si quiero venderlo.

-Pues en el aeropuerto, y ya que es carísimo más te vale que me pagues bien.

August es un buen chico, aunque él también hace cosas no tan buenas para sobrevivir, somos buenos amigos desde siempre, pues su padre me ayudaba cuando pequeña, un buen hombre que siempre cuidó de mí –Papá preguntó por ti- y así cambia de tema como que no me diera cuenta.

-Espero que esté bien, pero no me cambies de tema August-

-Bueno Nena, el doble de la tarifa normal por celular… ¿estás d acuerdo?- pues con eso más que sobrado, pero es mejor ver hasta donde lo fuerzo a August.

-No, tres veces o no hay trato- de seguro me insulta, aunque su rostro no refleja enojo, sino duda.

-Dos y media y quedamos en paz- vaya que este celular debe ser caro.

-Está bien, pero dame el dinero ahorita- a pesar de ser buen amigo es mejor prevenir, así que August me pagó lo acordado y cambiamos de tema.

* * *

-Ahora sí, hecho el trato cuéntame ¿qué tienes Nena?, te noto algo extraña, cómo que no te hubieras despertado… algo perdida.

-Pues es que soñé con la chica a la que le robé el celular y ya son dos veces y cada que me despierto me siento vacía.

-Uuuu… nuestra Nena se nos enamoró y encima de la CHICA a la que le robó…

-No me molestes August- le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno Nena, no te enojes, es solo que en serio te noto extraña.

-Sé que me vas a decir que estoy loca pero…

-¿Qué pasa Emma? No me asustes.

-En el sueño me lastimé y cuando me desperté tenía esos lastimados en mi piel, y cuando estaba decidida a hablar con Archie antes de entrar ella estaba saliendo y salí corriendo.

-Ahora veo, pero yo conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar mejor que Archie.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le dije sin creerle, August puede ser un buen amigo, pero también es muy crédulo.

-Sí, su nombre es Jefferson, es algo así como un médium o no sé qué cosa- ¿en serio August planeaba llevarme a ver un médium?

-August déjate de chorradas.

-No es ninguna chorada, estoy intentando ayudarte para que dejes esa cara de boba que llevas.

* * *

Y así es que terminé en una calle solitaria, esperando a que me atienda el médium amigo de August.

-El señor Jefferson los espera- nos dijo el recepcionista… vaya que este tipo era raro, si vas a tener alguien en la puerta no debería ser el hermano d Frankenstein… este tipo sí que da miedo.

-No me dijiste que lo habías llamado- le dije a August dándole un codazo.

-Fue porque no lo hice, Jefferson siempre sabe que alguien viene.

-Ok, eso es raro, mejor vámonos que ya me entró el miedo- le dije dándome la vuelta pero August me tomó del brazo y no me dejó escapar.

-Ya vinimos ahora pórtate como hombre y entra.

-Pero yo no soy un hombre

-Pero te gustan las mujeres así que hoy te tocó- me dijo guiñándome el ojo… sabía que se había demorado en sacar el hecho de que me hubiera gustado una chica.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

-Adelante- se escuchó decir desde el interior de un cuarto al que por cierto aun no habíamos golpeado.

-Este tío es raro.

-Sabe mucho.

-August, se me puso la piel de gallina, en serio es raro.

-Deja de ser llorona Emma y entra- me dijo abriendo la puerta y llevándome a rastras.

-Este… buenas tardes, venimos porque…

-No te canses en explicarme algo que tú tampoco entiendes, solo dime que pretendes de esta visita- me dijo sin titubear y yo me quedé peor que cuando entré.

-No lo sé.

-Y cómo quieres que conceda algo que desconoces que deseas.

-Eso tampoco lo sé.

-Siéntate- me dijo e inmediatamente lo hice, esperando que este tipo calmara mis demonios y me explicara lo que ha sucedido.

-He tenidos unos…

-Sueños- me dijo terminando mi frase- lo sé, se nota que has despertado en tu interior algo que pocos logran, y eso se consigue solo cuando has encontrado tu asunto pendiente.

-No entiendo- dije más para August que para este chico con cabello alborotado y ojos profundos, Jefferson tiene un aire de soledad y seguridad algo extraño, pero no me resulta desagradable después de todo.

-sé que lo que te voy a decir va a ser difícil de creer, pero te pido que abras tu mente y trates de aceptarlo.

-Lo intentaré- me enderecé y puse toda mi atención.

-Contrario a lo que todo el mundo diga o piense, todo ser humano en este mundo tiene tan solo dos propósitos que se fusionan en uno: Encontrarse a uno mismo y encontrar a su alma gemela y en ese viaje encontrar la auto realización y ser felices, a lo largo de sus muchas vidas logran hacer una u otra cosa, pero en la vida que logran hacer ambas se transforman a sí mismo y deciden volver a la tierra o no, hay veces, muy pocas por cierto, en que por un acontecimiento fuera de tu poder… a pesar de haber conquistado ambos propósitos, se escapa uno de entre tus dedos y debes regresar al mundo sin recuerdos, a menos que en un evento fortuito encuentres a tu alma gemela y se reconozcan en un estado de confusión, es así que empiezan los sueños que estás teniendo.

* * *

Tonta como me quedé después de lo que me dijo, solo pude parpadear varias veces, levantarme darme la vuelta y salir casi sin pensar, no sin antes escuchar que Jefferson le dijo a August que me dejara pues lo que me acababa de decir era algo difícil de entender y que debía procesarlo sola.

En la salida el hermano de Frankenstein como lo acababa de bautizar me dijo que eran treinta dólares, lo pagué sin decir nada y salí a caminar sin rumbo, a buscar un parque cercano y comprender todo lo que me acababan de decir y decidir si lo creería o no.

De acuerdo a lo que me acababa de decir Jefferson, todas las personas tenemos muchas vidas, todas tenemos un alma gemela, mi alma casi logra ascender o lo que sea que pase cuando conquistas esos propósitos, y Regina… la chica a la que robé es mi alma gemela y la razón de mis sueños es que en un estado de confusión nos reconocimos… sinceramente creerlo sería una idiotez, pero como lo veo, no tengo ninguna otra opinión, así que puede que decida creerle… luego de almorzar y retirar a Henry.

* * *

Oh Dios... Retirar a Henry... Maldita sea, son casi las dos de la tarde, acabo de llegar tarde a recoger a Henry por primera vez en mi vida y para colmo no me siento culpable, sino que no puedo sentir nada porque estoy peor que cuando entré a ver a Jefferson… debo recordar agradecer a August su brillante idea apenas lo vea, y mejor me apresuro al apartamento, espero que Mary Margaret no me rete mucho por olvidarme de mi hijo…

Y lo más divertido de todo es que debo averiguar qué fue lo ajeno a mi poder que provocó que nos alejáramos en esa vida, pues al menos por los sueños puedo notar que no estamos para nada lejos.

* * *

**Que les pareció… espero les haya gustado, como ven cada vez está más confuso, pero créanme, en mi cabeza está peor jeje, es mentira, es mentira… a medida que avancemos tomará forma, y si tienen alguna idea o algo que quieran que agregue me lo hace saber**

**Besos de malvaviscos**


	6. Un secreto entre música

**Sin disculpas, pero ya llegué, este capítulo va con la historia de David, contada por Regina, obvio pues no quiero que a nadie le dé un coma diabético por la melosería de David jejejeje, con un poco de confusión y un giro al final de todo… **

* * *

Sinceramente el aire aquí es mejor, se respira paz y tranquilidad y justo eso es a lo que no me acostumbro, tanto años viviendo fuera y ahora regreso a la aburrida hacienda, y no me malentiendan, amo estos animales, pero pasar aquí todo el día no es lo mío, una vez disfrutado de las miles de locuras de las carreras y la gente, hoy estar… metida aquí no me llena, además que ese vacío desde que empezaron los sueños no se ha ido, quiero saber que pasó, y asumo que Archie me ayudará con las sesiones, pues ya hemos averiguado que esto no es normal.

Voy a buscar un empleo, sí, uno que no me ocupe mucho tiempo y aun así pueda ocuparme de la hacienda, estar aquí para los ordeños y las tardes es más que suficiente, así que veamos que hay en este comercio que me pueda servir para solicitar un empleo.

Cajera… ni loca… Recepcionista… no soy buena para las oficinas… Mensajera… creo que paso… espera, este se ve interesante, maestra de primaria, horario medio día y cerca de la casa, veamos ¿qué pasa si lo llamo?

Sí, mi nombre es Regina Mills y llamo por el puesto de profesora en la escuela… Médico Veterinario… graduada del instituto de música sí… no tengo problema con trabajar toda la mañana de corrido… está bien, estaré allí en una hora… muchas gracias.

Es la primera vez que me hacen una entrevista telefónica jejeje, mejor me alisto que me toman casi 40 minutos en llegar al pueblo, que me diría David en este punto… diablos! No he hecho lo que me pidió David, soy un desastre, y él ya llega en apenas 3 días, acabando esa entrevista debo ponerme a ello.

* * *

Cuando nos conocimos David era muy solitario y taciturno, a pesar de ser bueno, siempre llevaba una mirada sombría y triste, hasta el día en que le pregunté lo que había pasado.

-Ya me cansé de tu mirada triste… se puede saber ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunté sin contemplaciones… en el día era sobre llevable, pero ya al mes de dormir en ela misma habitación y verlo como alma en pena ya me tenía harta.

-Pienso

-Que buena respuesta… David, dime que tienes que te pone tan mal en las noches, somos hermanos ¿no?, quizá pueda ayudar en algo.

-Es por una chica- mi cara de desconcierto fue épica, pero luego me compuse y lo animé a hablar con una sonrisa- en mi pueblo había una chica hermosa, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, fuimos novios por mucho tiempo a pesar de que a mi padre le molestaba, juramos estar juntos siempre, pero cuando vinimos a vivir aquí no tuve otra que despedirme… le rogué a padre que me dejara en la finca, pero me dijo que estaba loco, y me trajo sin contemplaciones, me despedí de Mary y lloramos terriblemente, le dije que volvería algún día y ella me dijo que eso no era cierto, pero me prometió que apenas pudiera me alcanzaría donde quiera que esté, hablamos en las noches por mail y luego de ello solo puedo ponerme triste, no hemos perdido contacto, pero yo quiero verla de nuevo, aún somos muy jóvenes, pero yo sé que ella es el amor de mi vida

* * *

Y así me comentó de esa chica, me mostró una foto y me siguió hablando de su eterno amor verdadero, pero acordarme de aquello si que me da nauseas así que dejémoslo hasta ahí y así sin darme cuenta ya estaba llegando al pueblo, el viaje fue simple, salir de la hacienda en un todoterreno es lo mejor que hay, exceptuando cuando hay que lavarlo, eso lo vuelve horrible a mi gusto, llego a la escuela y empiezo a dudar un poco, apenas me puse un pantalón de tela y una camisa blanca, sin alisarme el cabello ni pintarme demasiado, espero causar una buena primera impresión, pregunto en información y me dirigen a la oficina del director.

-Me ilusiona mucho que haya sido usted señorita Mills la que llamara a solicitar el empleo- me dijo un hombre de cabello lacio y voz profunda sin mirarme, esa voz me recuerda a alguien, y ese porte… no sé quién puede ser, pero estoy segura que lo conozco, instantáneamente voltea el rostro y me mira fijamente.

-Un gusto saludarle después de tanto tiempo señor Gold- un hombre fuerte que me ayudó mucho en mi carrera en el instituto de música.

-Cuando me dijeron que habías vuelto no lo creía y mírate, ahora vas a trabajar en mi escuela… me alegra mucho verte Regina, vamos te muestro la escuela.

Sin darme tiempo de negarme salimos de la oficina y recorrimos el lugar, asumo que eso es que ya me contrataron incluso sin una prueba, pero era obvio, mi profesor de música y gran amigo es el director.

-No creas que no te probaré… hay dos asignaturas que están vacantes, me agradaría que David tomara una de ellas, pero según sé, aún no regresa, por el momento te entregaré la una sin dudarlo y la segunda estará a prueba hasta que David regrese.

-¿Puedo saber de qué asignaturas hablamos?

-Seguro querida, la que ya es tuya, pero tendrás prueba en dos semanas es la de música, quiero que formes la estudiantina de la escuela y que esta se presente con al menos 2 canciones en el recital de fin de mes…

-¿Sabe que ese trabajo es prácticamente imposible verdad?- Dije sin creer lo que escuchaba, planeaba que ensamble la presentación de 2 canciones en apenas 2 semanas.

-Tú te has caracterizado por lograr lo imposible… de que otra forma sino lograste escapar de Cora- me dijo en tono de burla.

-Necesitaré ver si en verdad tengo personal para eso, sino no hay trato.

-Espero que logres encontrar a los adecuados en toda la escuela- me dijo seriamente

-Yo también lo espero, y ¿qué hay del otro trabajo?

-Es el puesto de profesor de manejo de granja, estamos incrementando esa materia en nuestro pensum de estudios debido al lugar en que nos encontramos, y tú nos ayudarás en la parte de animales, pero sabes bien que para el manejo total…- me dijo alargando la frase.

-Necesitas de David y de mí, la cátedra no es totalmente mía sino que la compartiré con mi hermano ¿o me equivoco?- dije sin dudarlo.

-Eres muy perceptiva- me dijo y en ese momento escuché la campana del recreo, -Vamos al salón de profesores, allí te presentaré a todos.

-Te sigo entonces.

* * *

Ya en el salón de profesores pude ver a dos rubias, una pelirroja y una morena conversando, según me dijo Gold son las profesoras de los cuatro últimos grados, sus nombres Zelena, Tinker, Ariel y Belle, luego observé dos chicos morenos, profesores de gimnasia y de segundo grado, sus nombre Killian y Erick, entonces me faltaba la profesora de primer grado y la de jardín.

-Siento la demora, me entretuve con los chicos de primero y sus preguntas sobre…-

-que buena forma de interrumpir Mary Margaret, te presento a Regina Mills, la nueva profesora de música, igual va para todos- dijo Gold con cara de pocos amigos… nada que ver con el profesor amable que yo conocí hace tantos años, pero esta chica me recordaba a alguien, aún no sabía a quién pero lo descubriría.

-Veo que no eres la mata de la amabilidad aquí- Le dije susurrando a Gold quien solo se rió… veo que apenas es una máscara para que todos lo respeten.

-Bueno, solo te falta conocer a la de jardín, que tuvo el día libre y hoy lo está supliendo Killian que no tiene clases de gimnasia, vamos que quiero que veas la sala de música y el teatro- me dijo Gold y me sacó de urgencia de la sala.

* * *

El teatro es hermoso, amplio con farolas de iluminación de varios colores y a un lado… el piano de cola, un hermoso piano en negro que me invitaba a tocarlo.

-En la parte de atrás tienes todos los instrumentos, es una sala pequeña, pero con mejor acústica para repaso que esta- me dijo Gold y me llevó allá.

Una sala hermosa, en verdad más pequeña, pero con techo alto y varios instrumentos en todo el piso, desde los sencillos de percusión, hasta los más hermosos de viento, en serio que puedo lograr maravillas con este conjunto de instrumentos, y no sé qué cara habré puesto que lo que vino a continuación me sorprendió.

-Veo que apenas te fuiste para volar lejos de tu madre y su control pero aún brillan tus ojos por la música, Regina, quiero que logres lo imposible… todos los padres creen que la música es una pérdida de tiempo, los ponen a sus hijos en clubes deportivos o de danza y teatro y la música ha perdido su esplendor… logra que la escuela se enamore de la música como tú lo estabas cuando joven… te lo pido de favor.

-Aún amo la música como el primer momento, pero sabes bien Gold que tenía que escapar, mi madre no me dejaba ser yo misma y la veterinaria me llenó por un tiempo, pero aún tengo ese vacío en mi corazón, y quiero seguir buscando con qué llenarlo… no te voy a mentir, voy a buscar la forma de lograrlo con todas mis fuerzas, y bien, ya que todo está aceptado, donde firmo- le dije con una media sonrisa.

-Vamos a mi oficina, te llenamos el contrato y te entrego las llaves de este tu refugio en las mañanas… todos los alumnos tienen clases siempre en sus salones exceptuando para gimnasia, música y ahora granja, así que acostúmbrate que desde mañana la mayor parte de tu tiempo la pasarás entre estas cuatro paredes.

-Vamos a firmar que quiero ser dueña de esta sala de música ya- dije con todo el entusiasmo posible.

-El de la materia de granja lo firmaremos cuando David llegue, que ¿por cierto cuando vuelve?

-La próxima semana podremos firmar ese contrato Gold-

* * *

Una vez llenados los papeles de rutina y ya que me entregaron las llaves deambulé un poco por los pasillos, y encontré sin querer a la profesora de Primero.

-¿Mary Margaret verdad?- le abordé sin contemplaciones.

- Sí señorita Mills, espero que le guste trabajar con los chicos.

-Pues mucho no sé de chicos, pero me encanta la música y lo haré de corazón, por cierto, hace tiempo yo vivía en este pueblo y no recuerdo conocerte.

-Pues me mudé hace unos años, buscando como tonta a mi príncipe azul, pero cuando llegué no lo encontré, hace unos años perdimos comunicación cuando me bloquearon mi cuenta y yo no recordaba la suya, así que me perdí de su rastro pero lo sigo amando como el primer día- no puede ser la chica d David… esto es muy fácil, quizá por eso me sonó de algo su nombre y cara, así que logré lo inalcanzable al encontrarla… soy un genio.

De pronto sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y Mary Margaret salió a guiar a su curso para la última hora, yo la vi salir y me dirigí un rato al terreno trasero, a pensar en cómo deberíamos impartir con David la catedra de granja y sonriendo porque la había encontrado, y no tuve que irme al anterior pueblo de David, vaya que he tenido suerte el día de hoy.

Luego de medir el lugar y observar lo que podíamos hacer y pensar que era obvio que tendríamos que llevar a los chicos a nuestra hacienda de vez en cuando me encaminé al teatro, lo abrí y me fui directo al piano, empecé a divagar entre canción y canción y mientras mis manos tocaban solas me perdí de repente.

* * *

_***la siguiente escena viene con november rain de Guns and Roses de fondo***_

Una voz lejana siguió la canción que en el piano llevaba

Una invitación recibida, poco menos que inservible para mí, pero algo me llamó la atención, el sello de cisne de esta… un claro indicio de su presencia, era un baile, una presentación, pero ese reino no me recibiría, debía ir disfrazada, lograr que nadie me notara, ni siquiera ella si era quien estaba allí.

_*When I look into your eyes… I can __see__ a love restrained*_

Una hermosa rubia en el centro del baile siendo saludada y cortejada por muchos, y en mi corazón solo tengo una horrible punzada por verla entre tantos hombres, y algo más, un dolor gigante por una mentira… busco su mirada y ella no me reconoce, era obvio al no ser yo en medio de este baile, como pensé siquiera en venir aquí.

_*We've been through this auch a long long time… Just tryin' to kill the __pain*_

No puedo soportarlo mucho, quizá acercarme a bailar o cortejarla, pero eso solo hace que mi dolor sea más grande y entre destello y destello sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y yo tomo la mejor decisión, dar la vuelta y huir, huir de ella, y de mí… detesto ser tan débil a su presencia, pero es lo mejor por ahora, al menos después de enterarme… de verla aquí y saber quién es.

_*__ Everybody needs some time...on their own…Don't you know you need some time...all alone*_

En medio de la huida siento una mano sujetarme y volteo, sus ojos queman mi piel, y no puedo creer como me reconoció, solo quiero abrazarla pero no es lo correcto, no aquí, no nunca más, una mentira no se olvida jamás, solo quiero llorar, pero no cerca de ella, nunca más en sus brazos, y así el dolor es cada vez más fuerte.

La luna nos acompaña como en tantas noches, nos muestra su esplendor y quiere que nos amemos, ella como yo tiene el corazón desecho al vernos, al notar que no era la forma de conocerlo, de saber lo que nos separaría o uniría eternamente en medio de este mundo sin color, pero era ella, no podía ser así, el destino se ensaña una vez más con nuestro deseo, y yo no quiero permitirlo.

_* And when your fears subside…And __shadows__ still remain…I know that you can love me*_

-Dejame Cisne, déjame que temo porque esto no puede pasar.

-Regina, déjame explicarlo.

-Tuviste mucho tiempo para explicármelo y ahora es así como me doy cuenta quien eres, solo déjame.

Escuchamos pasos acercarse y su agarre se aflojó, emprendí nuevamente la huida y entre mis propios pensamientos escuché un lejano

-No te dejaré- sin saber si fue real o solo el deseo de mi corazón me alejé.

_*__ So never mind the darkness…We still can find a way* _y una nota un poco más alta me hizo regresar a la realidad, el hechizo se rompió y volví a ver a la dulce voz afinada que seguía la hermosa canción vista como mi triunfo personal cuando estudiaba música.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, pero Guns and Roses es lo máximo y esa canción es hermosa- me dijo un niño de cabello café como el mío y una sonrisa hermosa pintaba sus labios.

-No te preocupes, yo también amo Guns and Roses… pero ¿no deberías estar en clases?

-La verdad no, ya salimos hace tiempo, y vine porque me quedé embobado por la música, hace mucho que el teatro no se abría y mucho menos se escuchaba música, eres muy buena.

-Muchas gracias… em…

-Henry, mi nombre es Henry Swan- Swan, como mi cisne de los sueños, en ese momento regresé del todo a la realidad y miré la hora… eran pasadas las 2:30 de la tarde.

-Dios, como me perdí tanto del tiempo, ya es muy tarde, ¿no deberías estar en casa?

-Em… pues sí, pero mi mamá no me vino a ver y cuando iba a buscar a la profesora para que la llamara me perdí escuchando tu música y vine hacia acá, has estado tocando más de una hora sin parar, es impresionante que no me haya aburrido- me dijo Henry sin dudarlo.

-¿Quieres cantar en la estudiantina para el festival?- le dije sin pensarlo, esa voz la escuché lejana mientras estaba perdida en mis sueños, pero es perfecta.

-Noooooo, me da nervios.

-Vamos Henry, ambos perderemos el miedo juntos, yo no he tocado con público desde hace 10 años, no me dejes sola en esto.

Retomé el final de la canción y ambos juntos lo hicimos, en perfecta armonía, como quien lo hubiera practicado por muchísimo tiempo.

_* Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one*_

* * *

**Y así acaba el capítulo, me salió un poquito más grande, prácticamente dos de los normales en uno… así que por favor no se me quejen, así al menos compenso la pasada de no haber actualizado el viernes. Me dicen si les gustó y que opinan de la canción… acá el link para que la escuchen mientras len: https: watch?v= 9XywrKpFuz8**

**Besos de durazno**


	7. Quiero conocerte

**Me atrasé verdad?... pues que les digo… aparte de que ahora tengo una perrita a la que cuidar y lo q menos hago es poner atención en nada pues… s m fue la musa, pero ya creo q volvió y siempre que tenga tiempo voy a seguir escribiendo… pero no me han dicho que les pareció el cap. anterior… quizá y eso también me robó la inspiración jejeje sin más q decir… disfruten del cap.**

* * *

-Henry, vamos te dejo en casa- me dijo Regina mientras cerraba el teatro y me sonreía… tiene una bonita sonrisa.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes donde vivo- le dije pensando si en verdad Mary Margaret y mamá se olvidaron de mí.

-Pues vamos en mi carro y tú me diriges, igual si quieres te dejo solo en la esquina si no quieres que conozca tu casa y así no te rapto- me dijo guiñándome el ojo y yo solo sonreí.

-Como dices eso… solo por como tocas el piano ya siento que te conozco de toda la vida-

-Entonces ¿me dejas darte un aventón?

-Mmm… bueno-

-Vamos entonces hombresito… tu diriges- me dijo y me quedé pensando… Regina lo notó y se volvió a mirarme – Henry, ¿qué pasa?

- Que me dices que yo dirija y no sé dónde está tu carro- seguro puse mi cara graciosa, la que mamá se ríe cada que no entiendo nada, pues Regina también se rió.

- Vamos Henry a mi carro, ven te llevo… cuéntame por dónde vives.

-En la zona de condominios, vivo con la señorita Mary Margaret, es la compañera de piso de mi mamá- le dije como si fuera cualquier cosa- Wow… ¿este es tu carro Regina?

-Si señorito… este es mi carro.

-¿Por qué tienes un jeep? Vaya que es grandote

-Te gustan los carros eh…

-Sí, con mi mamá siempre vemos tipos de carros, ¿me vas a responder?

-Sí curioso, pues tengo un jeep porque mi casa es en una hacienda, así que es la única forma de entrar o salir… con un carro alto.

Oooh…

-Y cambiando de tema… viviendo con tu mamá y con la señorita Blanchard tienes dos mamás para q te hagan hacer la tarea ¿verdad? - me dijo y sonrió.

-Nooooo, yo la hago solito, a la que llegamos a casa del trabajo.

-¿Del trabajo?- creo que acabo de abrir de más mi bocota.

- Júrame que si te lo digo no lo vas a repetir- le dije en el último intento de salvar.

-Henry, si tu mamá te obliga a trabajar tienes que denunciarlo.

- No me obliga… nosotros lo hacemos porque nos gusta, así tenemos para mis golosinas.

-Henry dime ya que es lo que hace.

-No hasta que me prometas que no vas a hacer nada.

-Está bien Henry, no voy a hacer nada- me dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Con mamá salimos desde las 3 hasta las 6 a algunos parques y jugamos con sus juguetes y ella canta y yo hago mis piruetas, a mí me gusta mucho y nos pagan por ello, así pasamos bien, luego con el extra del día compramos algún dulce y nos vamos a jugar pelota, mi mamá es muy buena, hace mucho para que yo esté bien, luego me ayuda a hacer los deberes hasta la que ella sale al trabajo.

-¿Sale al trabajo?- me dijo sin creerme mucho

-Sí, pero como lo del trabajo no siempre le alcanza por eso hacemos nuestros shows… yo me siento una estrella siempre cuando lo hago con mamá- le dije con todo el orgullo que pude… mi mamá es mi héroe.

-Henry- me dijo y yo regresé a verla- ¿y tu papá?- no lo tengo… nos dejó a mamá y a mí y la verdad no lo necesito… nunca lo hemos necesitado… aunque mi mamá tenga que esforzarse mucho y no pasemos las noches juntos ni me pueda contar siempre un cuento.

-Vira aquí a la derecha, es en el condominio de la siguiente esquina.

-Pues es un lindo lugar, entonces paro y te dejo aquí campeón, cuídate y habla con tu mamá para que seas la voz de la estudiantina ¿sí?- me dijo y me quedé pensándolo –Henry, ya me dijiste que sí, no te vas a retractar ¿verdad?

-No, no me voy a retractar, ya se lo voy a decir a Emma- le dije mientras le di un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa- gracias Regina.

-De nada señorito.

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas traído?

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, porque no lo vi en la salida así que pensé que tú lo trajiste,

-Y ahora ¿dónde está mi bebé?

-Emma, tranquilízate, quizá se quedó en el colegio, vamos de regreso a buscarlo, Henry no es un tonto.

Parecía que estaban peleando y de golpe abrieron la puerta y pude ver a mamá y a Mary Margaret asustadas.

-Mamá… ¿qué pasó?

-Henry!- Grito y salió corriendo a abrazarme, vaya que se emocionó de verme, me está apretujando mucho.

-Emma, me vas a romper- le dije tratando de reírme de cómo estaban.

-Muchachito no vuelvas a hacerme esto, me asustaste demasiado, ¿dónde estabas?

-Me quedé en el teatro, estaba por buscar a Mary Margaret y escuché que estaban tocando, al principio no sabía si lo estaba soñando, pero mientras más me acercaba, más lo oía, al final me quedé como tonto escuchando a Regina, que estaba tocando el piano, luego de muuuucho tiempo Regina tocó una canción de rock y me puse a cantarla y creo que ambos estábamos perdidos, y después de todo lo cantamos juntos, fue muy bonito, y me pidió que fuera la voz de la estudiantina y me dijo que sí.

-wow wow hey… espera muchacho, fue todo muy rápido, haber, explícame todo más despacio, y ¿quién es Regina?

-Es la nueva profesora de Música y Granja del colegio- dijo Mary Margaret explicándolo.

-Ya, entonces tocó y cantaste y cantaron y vas a ser la estrella de la estudiantina… y todo eso mientras nosotros estábamos aterradas… espera… ¿cómo llegaste?

-Regina me trajo Emmaaa- le dije y creo que no le gustó la forma porque me quedó viendo raro.

-Henry, sube a tu cuarto a hacer los deberes.

-Pero mamá ya es hora de ir a los parques.

-Hoy no iremos quiero que nos quedemos en casa, ya subo a ayudarte- me dijo y por su tono, creo que fue mejor no chistar.

* * *

Quisiera saber quien es esta Regina, me ha salvado el pellejo sin conocerla, y por alguna razón siento que la conozco, esperen, no, no puede ser, quizá sea una coincidencia, aunque sea el nombre de la dueña del DNI que robé, hay muchas Reginas por aquí.

* * *

Este sector es algo tranquilo, no se puede decir que sea opulento, pero tampoco está mal, me preocupa que Henry trabaje, aunque él no lo vea así sigue siendo un trabajo y no debe hacerse así, pero como la palabra de una dama es lo primero, no lo diré, ya veré como hablar con la señorita Blanchard o con Emma… aunque por como Henry habla de ella es una buena madre… además que no es fácil ser madre soltera… mejor no lo pienso mucho, ahora que Henry formará parte de la estudiantina, tendré varias excusas para conocerla… o puedo ver donde se presentarán y cogerla en el acto… igual tengo mucho tiempo para ello.

* * *

**No es muy grande… pero es necesario para ver algunas partes que pasarán… así estarán cerca varias veces y no se encontrarán hasta que sea tiempo de ¡lo inevitable! **

**Nos leemos, y espero que ahora si comenten**

**Besos de chocolate.**


End file.
